What Happens In Roppongi
by Andreya Halms
Summary: Ran- Shinichi's back yay! But what is he doing in bed with another woman? Why are they both naked? *slightly suggestive* Might be a sequel. Tell me what you think!ShinShiho


**What Happens In Roppongi**

**My first Detective Conan fanfiction. Might be humour (I said "might be"). Inspired by **_**What Happens In Vegas.**_

**Disclaimer: I am Gosho Ayoma. You are a unicorn.**

**Writing in bold are my valuable messages to the readers.**

'You better keep your promise, Kudo. I got you the antidote. You better get me what I want, or I swear I _will_ dissect you into tiny pieces, feed them to the dogs, and _then _burn the dogs the dogs alive.'

Shinichi grinned. Nothing could spoil his mood that night, not even Haibara- no- Miyano's constant jibes. He was finally back to his real self for good, and the murderous maniacs in the black trench coats were safely behind bars.

'I know, I know. I remember. That's why I brought you to Roppongi.'

Roppongi was an area in Tokyo known for its nightlife, where the highest concentration of foreigners or _gaijin _could be found. Roppongi was also known for its cosmopolitan feel, expensive restaurants and of course, stylish clothing stores. It was around 9pm, and the streets were getting more crowded by the second. Couples of all ages walked about, getting somewhat intimate in public. Soon, the detective found himself getting into way much physical contact with the scientist **(because the crowd kept pushing them together, you big pervert)**.

'Is that Louis Vuitton?' Shiho exclaimed suddenly and dragged Shinichi inside one of the showrooms. A light, leathery smell filled his senses along with the cool air and pleasant lighting.

A young shop assistant came over to them. 'Can I help you, sir, ma'am?'

'No, it's fine.' Shinichi said. Then he turned to Shiho. 'Well? Choose what you wa- hey! Miyano! Where did you go?'

'Missed me?' Shiho's teasing voice drifted over.

Shinichi stared slack-jawed at the ice queen/goddess in front of him. Shiho was wearing a blood red off shoulder dress that fell perfectly over her, accentuating the right curves she had at the right places. Starting just below the hips, a slit ran down one of her sides, exposing her unnaturally pale skin. A thick belt of some sort with delicate interlocking platinum chains with a large amethyst in the middle was slung loosely over her hips.

A low gurgling sound escaped his throat. Whoa. Red was so her colour.

'When you have quite finished ogling, I want you to buy this for me.'

Shinichi blinked. Twice. 'I wasn't _ogling._'

'Of course not. You were just trying to find out how long you can keep your eyes open without blinking. Oh, and by the way, your mouth is still hanging open.'

To his embarrassment, it really was. He shut it hastily. 'Fine. Let's just get over with it.' He checked the price tag. 60,000 dollars. In yen it was…Shinichi could almost feel his bank balance decrease. By over 6 million yen.

'Eh…isn't it a bit _too_ overpriced?'

'Cheapo.' Shiho smirked. The insult made a slight whistling noise as it flew past him. Fortunately, Shinichi was saved from retorting back by a shrill scream.

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'Don't tell me. Yet another murder.' She grabbed Shinichi's arm. 'Pay for my dress, and we are out. Tonight is the night when I get to spend someone else's money and I don't want to waste a second of it watching a "defective" spit out his ideas.'

_Defective?_

'Awww…Miyano…please?'

She thought something. 'Okay. Only if you agree to play a game. The longer you take to catch the culprit, the longer a certain someone's wallet stays with me.' She let go of his arm and was suddenly holding his wallet **(Ooh! Magic!)**. 'Your time starts…now.'

Shinichi dashed to the crime scene as fast as his legs could carry.

* * *

It was past 11 when the police had finally gone, taking the culprit with them. Shinichi found Shiho sitting on the steps of some store, fingering a bracelet around her wrist. She took it off and tossed it to Shinichi, who caught it by reflex.

'Thank you.' She smirked.

Shinichi offered her his hand while he inspected the jewellery on his other. 'How much did it cost?' Then he noticed the intricate workmanship. 'On second thoughts, I don't want to know. Anyway, thanks for waiting.'

'Took you long enough.' She commented dryly. 'I was almost beginning to think the police took you instead, considering you just happen to be there when something happens.'

'Oh ha ha. Extremely funny. What do you wanna do now?'

'Just get me a drink.'

He agreed. A very bad idea, as it turned out.

* * *

Next morning.

Ran kept her finger on the bell, but there was no answer.

'Hello! Anybody home?' She yelled at the security system. 'Shinichi?'

Beneath her fake irritation, Ran was smiling. Shinichi was finally back. And this time for good.

She took out the duplicate key that Yukiko had given her and entered the premises. She made her way to the front door, the gravel crunching softly beneath her feet. Ran found it already unlocked and stepped inside the house. _His _house. Her heart started beating loudly and a slight blush crept up her cheeks. She seriously loved Yukiko, or hopefully, her future mother-in-law.

It looked as if Shinichi wasn't up yet.

'Maybe I'll go wake him up.' She made her way up the staircase towards Shinichi's room, and a dreamy smile crossed her face as she neared the door. She could see Shinich huddled under the bed sheets. After he woke up, he would eat the breakfast that she would make, especially for him. Then he would get ready while she screamed at him for being such a slowpoke. After that, they would go to school together, just the two of them…

The sight which greeted her eyes pulled Ran roughly out of her daydreams. She gasped and dropped her satchel in shock **( Butterfingers)**.

What was Shinichi doing on his bed with a girl? And why did they both look naked?

**(*snicker*)**

* * *

Shinichi snuggled in closer to the source of warmth beside him. The last time he'd been so cosy like this was when he was a child, snuggling in between his parents after a bad dream.

A thud sound woke him up and he stared in confusion at the mass of strawberry-blonde hair blocking his vision. He was locked in an embrace with someone, and judging by the…er…_contours_, it was a girl. Shiho Miyano to be exact. Six million worth torn red cloth littered the floor.

Shiho stirred and looked up. Her turquoise eyes met his cobalt ones. She was just as confused by their position as he was.

'Kudo…what ha-'

Both of them groaned simultaneously. Shinichi could feel her finger tighten slightly over his waist. He wriggled down till the covers covered them both.

'My head…' he said blearily. 'It hurts. I feel like throwing up.'

'A hangover.' Shiho said. 'That's strange. I rarely get hangovers.'

'Last night…I remember…you went wild…drinking like a truck driver…forced me…couldn't stop after the first three glasses…then what?'

'Blank. It's all fuzzy.'

A hollow feeling settled in his stomach. 'Did we have…' His voice trailed off.

Shiho closed her eyes. Her panties were still in place, thank god. 'I don't think so.' Then she opened her eyes and stated the obvious. 'You still haven't let go of me.'

Shinichi felt his ears get hot and released her immediately. 'Y-You haven't either!' He spluttered.

Shiho pushed herself as far away from Shinichi as she could without falling off the bed, presenting him with a rather nice full view of herself.

Blood rose up to the detective's face till the pressure was too high. It had to go somewhere to create equilibrium. It chose his nose, and he desperately tried to stop a major nosebleed.

'What are you staring at, _hentai?_' Shiho snapped. 'Close your eyes! If you so much so as peep, I swear I will-'

Shinichi closed his eyes. He was a man after all. It _was_ a bit difficult not to be embarrassed or stare, especially at a body as hot as Miyano's. 'I know, I know.' He said. 'You swear you will dissect me into tiny pieces, feed them to the dogs, and _then _burn the dogs the dogs alive.'

'Don't be so cute. I will dissect you into tiny pieces, feed them to the dogs, burn the dogs the dogs alive, feed the burnt remains to the crows and hunt each and every one of those birds down.'

'Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't feel anything to see a guy…in…in my state lying beside you.'

'Tch. Why should I? Gin had a much more...ah…_versatile _body than yours.

Wait. Did she just say versatile?

'What do you mean "versatile"?'

'According to the English Oxford Pocket Dictionary, Tenth Edition, "versatile" is an adjective which means "able to adapt or be adapted to many different functions or _activities_".' She put extra stress on _activities_.

Oh. He definitely got her drift. After all, Gin had recognized her by only one strand of hair.

'Ehm…Shinichi?' Ran's strained voice came.

_Oh shit. How did she come here?_

He lifted his head and looked at her pale face.

'Ran! I know-I know this looks bad but I can explain. I-'

'I am sorry Shinichi. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be going now.'

'Wait! I-'

Shiho poked her tousled head out of the covers. She looked at the faces of the boy and girl in the room and gave dry laugh. With one fluid movement, she got off the bed dragging the covers with her and draped them around herself like Kid's cape, leaving Shinichi exposed.

'Hey! Give that back!' He screeched and tried to cover himself with the pillows. Ran glowed red and tried to avert her eyes or look the other way. Unfortunately, neither her eyelids nor her neck was in the mood to obey her brain.

'No can do, tantei-san.' Shiho said in her soft, somewhat melodious yet cold voice. 'If anybody comes to know about this, I will personally make sure to make your worthless life hell. You do know that I am not too scrupulous about anything, don't you?'

She made her way towards the door and paused on reaching Ran.

'Oh, and Kudo, I'll be borrowing your clothes, seeing that you totally destroyed the one you bought me yesterday. 6 million down the drain.'

_Shinichi spent six million on this girl?_

'Unless of course,' Shiho leaned near Ran's ear and smirked. 'Unless of course your little friend here agrees to strip down for me and occupy my ex-position.' She completed in a huskily erotic voice that sent tingles helter-skelter through Ran's body and made her feel like doing things **(that if mentioned, will compel me to change the rating of this fanfiction from T to M)**.

And with that elegant repartee, Ai Haibara aka Shiho Miyano aka Sherry, a biochemist of many hidden talents, walked out of the room, the bedsheets fluttering behind her like the wings of some angel.

She was an angel. An angel straight from the darkest and coldest depths of hell.

**Whoohooo! Finally finished. This is the fasted I've ever written any fanfic (1 day). Crossing Over took me 3 months to write, and many more to type out. I wrote this out of happiness for the end of my stupid exams. Seriously. CCE (Comprehensive Continuous Evaluation) is killing me. I mean, why did the stupid Education Minister of India come up with such a ridiculous idea is beyond my or my friends' understanding.**

**Btw, did any of you see the opening ceremony for the CWG?**

**Thanks for reading. Review.**

***gets down on knees and pleads***

**-Andreya Halms-**


End file.
